


Coming at you live from your computer screen

by SugarSpiceSatan



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Superiority/DN, Weirdness, please send love to aimlesslyadrift, wth is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSpiceSatan/pseuds/SugarSpiceSatan
Summary: The four anons return to the fanfiction scene; this time to meet lovely author Aimless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joraito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joraito/gifts).



> Hi! I just wanted to write something for Aimless, as they are in the hospital and I wanted to send them my well wishes.  
> I'll post the second chapter later.It's currently 6 AM and this hasn't even been edited.  
> Get well soon, Aimless!
> 
> \- 

Aimless sat at their desk, pensively staring at a laptop.  
They had to have typed this sentence 30 times, but the flow felt off. Something had felt off all night, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it. They were beginning to regret their oh so kind patronship to DN and her slew of chatterbox anons. Writing about total strangers was a lot more taxing than they assumed.   
They begin to over analyze word choice and punctuation   
It had been a long night.  
They rubbed their temples. They went to shut the laptop right as their room was filled with a horrendously potent bouquet. Artificial strawberries, rose petals, lime juice, and cinnamon wafted through the room.  
It was the smell of a batch of impatient anons.  
The first thing Aimless felt was the hand around their wrist. Whoever it belonged to had quite sharp nails. They yelped helplessly when they felt the weight of a fully grown human fall into their lap.  
Panic surged through their stomach. What the hell was this? They looked down fearfully, a plop of brown hair and soft clothing alarmed them of their visitor. They were prepared to run for it and call the cops when their laptop once again lit up.  
The image that greeted them next was so peculiar I am not sure I could do it justice.  
Another brown haired girl crawled through their laptop screen, illuminated by an eerie green glow. They had kicked the screen open with a pink combat boot.  
The girl of medium height eventually tripped at the rim of the desk, colliding hopelessly with the pile of borderline traumatized death note fans. The wooden desk chair hit the carpet with a thunk, smacking aimless in the head.  
J was the first to poke her head out of the heap, followed by an alarmed and flailing Strawberry. J whipped her head around just in time to be whacked in the skull full force by Inferiority’s foot.  
Ouch, ouch, ouch. That would leave a mark.  
Lastly, Superiority gracefully stepped out of the computer monitor. Figures she’d make the others look like peasants.  
“Help-” Aimless squeaked out, 3 humans sitting on their torso. The anons quickly hopped off in a flurry of apologies.  
“Hi, Aimless!” Strawberry stuck out her hand enthusiastically. She apparently hadn't caught the memo that Aimless still has no idea who these four were. Superiority pinched the bridge of her nose. She would have made a better first impression.  
“H-how? Why on Earth?” Aimless furrowed their eyebrows.  
This might be difficult to explain.


End file.
